Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is a 2013 American superhero film directed by Shane Black. It is a sequel to ''Iron Man'' and ''Iron Man 2'' and and the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on May 3, 2013. Plot Tony Stark recalls a New Year's Eve party in 1999 where he meets scientist Maya Hensen, the inventor of Extremis, an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects the offer, leaving Killian humiliated. Years later, six months after the Battle of New York, Stark is suffering panic attacks from his experiences with the alien invasion. Restless, he has built several dozen Iron Man armor suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, a string of bombings by a terrorist known as the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. One of these attacks leads to the indirect injuring of Stark's security chief Happy Hogan, causing Stark to issue a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Hansen, who had come to warn Stark, survives the attack along with Potts. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which is artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. pilots to rural Tennessee, following Stark's flight plan to investigate into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, leaving the world to presume him dead. Stark teams with a precocious ten-year-old boy named Harley and investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development caused certain subjects to explosively reject the treatment. After veterans started exploding, these explosions were falsely attributed to a terrorist plot in order to cover up Extremis' flaws. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Brandt and Savin attack him. Killian manipulates American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes - the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot - into a trap to steal the armor. With Harley's help, Stark tracks the Mandarin to Miami and, using improvised weapons, infiltrates his headquarters. He discovers that the Mandarin is actually an English actor named Trevor Slattery, who says he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his image. Killiam, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research for a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans, reveals himself to be the real Mandarin and that Slattery was just a cover. Having captured Stark, Killian reveals Potts (whom he had kidnapped) being subjected to Extremis, in order to gain Stark's aid to fix Extremis's flaws and thus save Potts. Hansen has a change of heart and tries to stop Hansen, who kills her. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. While Stark succeeds in saving some surviving passengers and crew, he fails to stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace Killian to an impounded oil tanker where he intends to kill Ellis on live television and make the Vice President a puppet leader who will follow Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his young daughter's disability. Rhodes saves the president as Stark goes to save Potts on the platform and summons his Iron Man suits, remotely controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure; however, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death before he can save her. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts is revealed to have survived the fall thanks to her Extremis powers and kills Killian. With the battle over, Stark oders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his devotion to Potts, while the Vice President and Slattery are arrested. Potts Extremis affects are stabilized with Stark's help and the latter undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart and pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. In a present-day post-credits scene, Stark wakes up Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening to his story. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ Iron Patriot * Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian * Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen * Stephanie Szostak as Brandt * James Badge Dale as Savin * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery * Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener * William Sadler as President Ellis * Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Superhero films Category:Disney films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2013 films